disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street
Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street is a direct-to-video animated film released on November 6th, 2001, released alongside Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse ''and ''Santa Who?. It compiles of four unrelated episodes of the Recess TV series, including the series' Christmas special "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave". The film was re-released in November 2003 on DVD. Content Peter, Alordayne, and Muriel head home during a snowstorm and remember the times with T.J. and the gang. When they get stuck in a snowbank, Peter blames it on T.J. and the others, although Miss Grotke says there is a logical explanation over that, considering that T.J. and the kids are not around the snowbank. As Alordayne and Muriel tell their stories about their experiences with T.J. and the gang, they are rescued, from where they are trapped, by T.J. and the gang, and Peter admits T.J. and the others aren't so bad, to which Muriel agrees, saying it really makes her feel more warm and fuzzy than before. The film ends with T.J. and the gang singing their version of "Jingle Bells", describing their classmates and teachers. Trivia *The DVD version of the movie was one of the final DVDs to include the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo. The VHS used the 2001 version instead. *The movie is made up of the episodes "Principal for a Day", "The Great Can Drive", "Weekend at Muriel's", and "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave". The episodes "Gus' Last Stand", "Speedy, We Hardly Knew Ye", and "The Spy Who Came in from the Playground" were referenced but not featured. *After the movie was released, it became the standard Christmas special for Recess when aired on Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and later Disney XD. *This is the last time Mikey's singing voice is heard. *The film premiered on Disney XD on December 25th, 2009, at 10:30 AM. *The film was originally called A Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, as seen in early advertisements. For the final film, the "A" was dropped. Cast Main Movie/Most of the flashbacks *T.J. Detweiler - Andrew Lawrence *Vince LaSalle - Rickey D'Shon Collins *Ashley Spinelli - Pamela Segall-Adlon *Gretchen Grundler - Ashley Johnson *Mikey Blumberg (Speaking) - Jason Davis *Mikey Blumberg (Singing) - Robert Goulet *Gus Griswald - Courtland Mead *Miss Finster - April Winchell *Miss Grotke - Allyce Beasley *Principal Prickly - Dabney Coleman *Santa Claus - James Earl Jones Previous episodes *T.J. Detweiler ("The Great Can Drive") - Ross Malinger *Randall Weems/Dave/Kid #1/Kid #4 - Ryan O'Donohue *Guru Kid/Sam/Kid #3 - Klee Bragger *Swinger Girl/Ashley Boulet - Francesca Smith *Cornchip Girl - Ashley Johnson *Ashley Armbruster/Kid #2 - Anndi McAfee *Ashley Quinlan - Rachel Crane *Menlo - Blake Ewing *Hustler Kid - Michael Shulman *Hank - Paul Dooley *Miss Lemon/Eudora P. Hinklestein - Tress MacNeille *Mayor Fitzhugh - Ronnie Schell *Flo Spinelli - Katey Sagal *Bob Spinelli/DJ/Doctor - Sam McMurray *Erwin Lawson - Erik von Detten *Commander Blaine/Mall Santa/Ricky McCloud - Jess Harnell *Mr. Bream - Michael McKean *Trisha/Kid #5 - E.G. Daily *Robotic Santa/TV Editor/Astronaut - Gregg Berger *Dick Clark - Himself Category:Movies